


Roses are Red, Violets are blue, What the hell is Marinette going to do?

by DaisyQueenYisel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Deuteranopia headcanon, F/M, Gen, God i wrote this at two in the morning, Identity Reveal, Not much room for ladrien but we will see, Should be a short fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyQueenYisel/pseuds/DaisyQueenYisel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yikes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“My lady, the green gem!” 

 

Ladybug heeded Chat Noir’s call and turned to the akuma she was facing, a princess from some obscure European country wronged by none other than the daughter of the Mayor of Pairs herself, Chloe Bourgeois. After a stupid remark about the necklace the late Queen gave to her daughter clashing with her outfit, Chloe then proceeded to tell the princess how out of style emeralds were,and how clunky and ugly hers  especially  was. Ladybug sighed and shook her head. No matter how much she believed Chloe was really just a good person spoiled since birth, it was times like these where she was really living up to the “bitchy from the womb to the tomb” stereotype she's plastered all over herself.

 

So now Ladybug was absolutely irritated. Along with many other frustrating variables, she was not having a great time with this akuma. She was on edge, and though she knew it was bound to happen, if Chat Noir made one of his shitty puns about a subject she was particularly dreading, she was going to be extremely pissed.

 

Ladybug bit her lip as the beautiful princess, once humble and polite, was turned brash and rude as she made everyone's flaws magnified. She could see a necklace on her chest, and saw a clear gem rested on her chest, but…..

 

Was that green? That could have been brown, too, for all Ladybug knew. 

 

“Um, Ladybug? As much as I love watching you bite your lip and then pout,” Chat Noir said, and then grinned. “Which I must say, you do with a model's professional expertise, we kind of have to stop a rampaging akuma on the loose leeching off of self esteem.”

 

“More like the lack of it.” Ladybug said, finally speaking. She took a deep breath, drawing it out through her mouth. She always knew that it would affect her crime fighting somehow. She was ready for this. This wasn’t going to stop her from saving Paris.

 

“Chat, where would you go if you wanted to find an entire building full of people with low self esteem and zero confidence?”

 

Chat Noir extended his staff and rested his hands on top, placing his chin in the gap between them. He looked to the side pensively as he watched the akumatized princess made a poor teenaged boy burst into tears with a single cruel look.

 

“A high school.” He finally said. “Definitely would go there if you wanted to feel bad about yourself in 30 seconds or less.”

 

Ladybug grabbed her yo-yo and nodded.

 

“Okay. Here's the plan: I detransform, you go behind the high school gym. I lure her there, you grab her necklace, and I release the akuma. Is that clear?”

 

“Crystal as an emerald.” He said, and Ladybug rolled her eyes. Chat cocked his head slightly to the left, detecting some unexpected irritation from Ladybug. This, however, did not faze Chat Noir. He's been shutdown too many times to actually be shutdown anymore. Maybe if he pressed her, he would even find out what annoyed her before he even started dishing out puns.

 

“That emerald really is beautiful though, right? I'm sure you're  a-green with me.”

 

“Stop playing around, kitty!” Ladybug said, her voice a bit more terse than normal. She shot out her yo-yo, wrapped it around a nearby chimney, and swung off. Chat raced after her, jumping off roofs and cooking up some more puns.

 

“Honestly though, I don't think I've ever seen that shade of green before. I would say it's a new color altogether, but that just sounds chartrue- silly , doesn't it, bugaboo? Yeah, no need to  teal me twice.”

 

Ladybug groaned, flicking her wrist forcefully and whisking herself away onto another rooftop. He had no idea what he was joking about here. He had  no idea.

 

She hopped of the roof's edge and lunged forward, using the extra propulsion to launch her yo-yo twice as far. She swung down, ignoring the stares of civilians as she felt herself rise, and let the yo-yo slip from its tether, launching herself into the air. With another swing, she caught the school flag pole and swung around until she was low enough to flip out of her cycle and land roughly on the ground, almost staggering as she hit the ground. She heard a zip by her ear, and Chat Noir landed in front of her, a look of concern replacing his usual playful demeanor. 

 

“Don't give me that look! Just focus on the mission, Chat, alright?” She said angrily, though she wished she could have used at least a slightly softer tone. Chat Noir simply looked more confused by Ladybug's sudden hostility.

 

“Alright, if it's what My Lady wants, its what she gets.” He said. Lady bug sighed, relieved she didn't hurt his feelings with her shortness.

 

“Thank you, Ch-”

 

“Olive you alone.”

 

“CHAT!”

 

Ladybug groaned in frustration, but before she could blow up, there was a deafening crash, and the duo turned to see that the akumatized princess had already made it to the school. She cackled maliciously as an entire wave of teenagers collapsed on the spot, wailing inchoherently. Ladybug growled and gripped her yo-yo.

 

“Chat, the back of the school! Now!”

 

He nodded and pounced at the flagpole, and swung himself up on top of the school roof. Ladybug rushed inside of the school building, dodging the fallen debris as it crashed behind the rampaging princess. She rushed into an open classroom, slammed the door, and shouted, “SPOTS OFF!”

 

Her red kwami popped out of her earrings, and Marinette caught her in one fell swoop. Tikki coughed hoarsely, and looked up at Marinette with worry.

 

“You're so angry.”

 

Marinette opened her bag and let Tikki slide inside. “Why did you choose me? I'm sure there were other canidates who could actually see all of their colors. Of all people, why me?”

 

Tikki sighed and gave Marinette a weary but patient smile. “Because you were the best candidate I had yet to see for a very long time, Marinette. Brave, humble, and determined.”

 

Marinette pushed open the classroom door and sighed heavily. She fumbled around her purse and pulled out an old Oreo.

 

“Here. Not chocolate chip, but-”

 

“Still a cookie!” Tikki finished, and she munched away as Marinette raced down the school halls to the gym. Her shoes slapped the tile, and the sound echoed as she sprinted towards the destructive akuma. Marinette swung the gym doors open, and found the akuma cornering that period's gym class. Guess she didn't have to do any luring.

 

“Well, well, what are some ugly, unfit losers like you doing in a  gym? ” She said, her voice dripping with poison. The teenagers dropped to the ground, weeping miserably.

 

“Hey, don't forget me!” Marinette shouted. The akuma whipped around. Marinette sneered as she walked towards the akuma, swagger only Ladybug carried turning her walk into a powerful strut.

 

“Wouldn't want to miss out on a juicy shit-talking opportunity about me, right?”

 

The akuma sneered, but was smacked down by a blur of black before it could do anything. Chat Noir had broken through one of the windows and landed on the princess's back. Glass shards and cement debris covered the surrounding ground, and Chat looked at Marinette in disbelief.

 

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what are you doing playing hero?!”

 

“I could say the same about you! What the hell, Chat?! You were supposed to wait out back!”

 

Chat's eyes widened, and Marinette clamped her hands over her mouth. 

 

“Wh-”

 

He stopped before he finished his sentence. Marinette completely forgot her anger as realization filled Chat Noir’s eyes, and a new feeling made her sick to her stomach. Dread.

 

“Marine-L-Ladybu-?”

 

“Oh, that's not even the the best part, darling!”

 

Chat Noir was flung back into the gym walls as the akuma reared back up once more like a wild bronco. Marinette rushed behind a rolled up mat before the akuma fully regained her senses, and transformed. She lept up, and charged the akuma with a fury she had never experienced before. Then againYetyhis akuma was exploiting the one weakness she could never bare to reveal. Yet the akuma seemed unfazed. She snarled at Marinette with a burning hatred, insanity twisting her once beautiful smile into the stuff of nightmares.

 

“Let's play a game I just made up! It's called, “Try finding my necklace in this mess, and explain why you can't find it to Chat Noir while I take your Miraculous, Ladybug!”

 

The princess dropped her gem into the rubble, and Ladybug watched in horror as it sunk into the mess.

 

“No!” She shrieked, and rummaged through the debris frantically as she discarded glass shards and rocks that looked like the crystal in disappointment. She could hear cackling as Chat tried to fend off her attacks, but as she grew more and more desperate in her attempts to find the necklace, Chat gave up trying to have self restraint.

 

“Mari-Ladybug! Why haven't you found the necklace yet?!”

 

“Don't worry, I'll find it right now!”

 

“That doesn't answer my question!”

 

Marinette choked back a sob as she realized she could not find this gem unless she confessed her life-long weakness. Her hands were cut and bloody from grabbing broken glass carelessly, and tears welled up in her eyes.

 

“I-I can't tell it apart.” She whispered. 

 

“What?!” Chat said, and held his staff up to pin the akuma against the wall.

 

“I CAN'T TELL IT APART FROM THE GLASS AND ROCKS BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE GREEN!” She shouted. Her voice echoed in the gym, and she felt her hot tears slide down her cheeks.

 

Chat looked at her in confusion. “What do yo-”

“I mean I'm partially colorblind, Chat! I am unable to see the color green!” 

 

The princess cackled evilly, throwing her head back and allowing her sick laughter to fill the air.

 

“See, dear? How pathetic! Paris’s most revered hero can't even name her colors ri-”

 

Ladybug landed a swift punch on the princess’s jaw, and she was out cold. Chat Noir dropped his staff and rushed towards the debris, and plucked out the glittering emerald in an instant. Ladybug sank to her knees, face emotionless as her tears continued to stream steadily. Chat ran to her, threw the necklace on the ground, and smashed it with his foot, crying out in pain as it cracked down the middle. Ignoring his broken heel, he sank down with Ladybug, grabbed her hand, and placed the yo-yo in it.

 

“Time to de-evilize.” He whispered, and as if cued, the akuma fluttered out of the gem. Marinette swung her yo-yo once, caught the  akuma, and snapped it closed. She pressed the yo-yo’s surface, and it popped open, releasing a pure white butterfly.

 

“Bye bye, little butterfly.” She whispered, almost inaudibly, and collapsed, feeling Chat Noir’s arms wrap around her as her vision went dark.

 

Chat Noir’s ring beeped, and he detransformed before he realized what was happening, and so Adrien was left alone with an unconscious Ladybug and princess, along with his princess, who turned out to be Ladybug.

 

Plagg coughed and shook his head rapidly.

 

“Ohhhhhhno!  Ohnoohnohnoohnoohnoohnoohnohnotikkiisgonnakillmeandicantbelieveshe’scolorblindandohgodAdrienyoudetransformedandholyshitI’MHUNGRY!” Plagg screeched, and Adrien covered his mouth.

 

“Hold on! Is Tikki Lady-" Adrien paused, and took a deep breath, shutting his eyes. "-Marinette’s kwami?”

 

Plagg screeched louder.

 

“OH GOD YOU KNOW WHO LADYBUG IS I’M OFFICIALLY GOING TO SLAUGHTER”

 

“Plagg!” Adrien shouted, and the shaken kwami shut its mouth in a flash. Adrien looked at the Ladybug in his arms, and heard a familiar beeping begin, and after a detransformation, there she was; there was Marinette. Partially colorblind, secretly Ladybug, unconscious Marinette.

 

Adrien ran his hands through his hair and sucked in a breath through his teeth.

  
“Well, shit.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette awoke in a room unfamiliar to her, and with a pounding in her head. She felt very warm, though. The blankets on top of her were a kind of soft that made you want to smooth your skin beneath them over and over. She turned and hummed contently, nonchalant to her foreign surroundings.

 

_ "Well, if they were nice enough to give me a place to sleep, they wouldn't mean too much harm, right? Unless..." _

Marinette shut her eyes and shuffled through her memories, grasping for the few moments she could remember before slipping into unconsciousness. A princess akuma, Chat Noir not following the plan, and her yelling at him........as Marinette.

 

And now he knew.

 

“Marinette?”

 

Marinette opened one eyes to find her kwamii distressed at waking up in such strange room, but Marinette just sighed.

 

“Damnit. Um, morning, Tikki. It’s okay, I’m sure we’re just in a hotel or something. Maybe a passerby put us in a hotel room or something?”

 

“Um, it wasn’t a passerby, Marinette. We’re in Chat Noir’s house.”

 

There was a clatter in the room, and Marinette sat upright in a snap, regretting it instantly as she felt a wave of nausea hit her like a freight train. She heard gentle shushing, and warm hands cupped her face. She looked forward to see Chat Noir, holding a plate of food and examining her like a hurt kitten.

 

"Ch-Chat?"

 

"Hey, bugaboo. Or...do you just want me to call you Marinette?" He nodded towards Tikki, who was eyeing the food warily. “So that’s your kwamii, huh? Looks a lot nicer than mine.”

 

Marinette closed her eyes and took a long, slow breath. He knew. Chat Noir knew her secret identity, just because she was butthurt over her colorblindness making her useless against an akuma. She had tried so hard to keep her secret identity, well,  _ secret _ . It was safer for them to only know each other as the extravagant Ladybug and Chat Noir, Paris' dedicated superheroes. But now, her partner knew who she was. He knew now that she was just a normal girl, with a normal life, with nothing extraordinary going on for her. She couldn't pretend anymore.

 

"Uh, yeah, this is Tikki. And you can just call me Marinette. Um," Marinette moved away, out of Chat Noir's grasp, and surveyed the room around her. It was absolutely extravagant. Above her was a glass bride that surrounded an elevated library, filled with what seemed like hundreds of books. Next to her was a surround system, fit with an enormous television, and a desk that had three computer monitors on it. The warm sun hit her face, and she looked forward and gasped quietly as she took in the view from outside the window. The sun was setting over Paris, and the wall of glass allowed her to see Paris in a light she could only see when she was out on patrol, washing her beloved city in a lovely glow that made it look like heaven on Earth.

 

"Well, it looks like you're no alley cat." She said, fixated on the setting sun. She tried to step out of bed, but Chat grabbed her arm. They locked eyes, and Chat gave her a small smile.

 

"You fainted back there after you de-evilized that akuma. Thankfully, though, your Lucky Charm set off anyways. I had to get you out of there before anyone else started swarming inside of the school to see what the hell had happened, and I.... kind of took you home."

Marinette laughed softly and let go of his hand, getting out of his bed. She walked slowly towards the window, breathing in deeply, as if she could inhale the magic of the sunset's glow.

"Marinette? Do you know what color my eyes are?"

Marinette turned around, finding that Chat Noir was walking towards her. He fixed his gaze on her, and Marinette felt an unwelcome warmth creep onto her cheeks.

"You said you....couldn't see green. Does that mean you never could see what color my eyes were?"

Marinette stared at him in confusion, expecting another question to come her way, but he remained silent, staring at her pleadingly.

"I-Your eyes aren't brown?"

Chat Noir tensed, but after what seemed like forever, he finally laughed. His laugh was a crystal clear sound, and Marinette was hit with a pang of nostalgia. But that didn't even faze her anymore. Everything was so strange now, with Chat Noir knowing who she was. Her mind didn’t know what to make of it all, so if something seemed familiar, it was probably just a horrible case of deja vu. She was even in his room, and she began to wonder if all that flirting meant something more to Chat Noir than she realized. 

"Your eyes are green, kitty?"

He nodded his head, hands behind his back. He stared at her longingly, and shook his head in disbelief.

"How did I not notice it before? You look exactly like her. The hair, the eyes, the body-"

He tensed and stammered over his words as a furious blush covered his face, and now it was Marinette's turn to laugh.

"Chat, it's okay! I know my body is pre-tty memorable, if I do say so myself." She said, a flirtatious tone audible in her voice.

Chat gave her a wide eyed look, but chuckled nervously, shaking off his mistake. That's what she had always appreciated about him. No matter how embarrassed he was about a mistake during missions or akuma attacks, he always gained his composure back in a flash. 

"Oh, of course, my lady. No denying that."

The two stood side by side, watching the sun slip behind the horizon. It didn't even occur to Marinette that she had to go back home until the sun fully set, and all that was left was the pitch black night, scattered with stars. There was a strange peace over her, as if a painful burden had been lifted off of her shoulders. She felt both vulnerable and relieved, and she probably would have stayed there, pensively staring out of the enormous windows. And then she felt a sudden urge to find out who Chat. Who was the boy behind the mask, that constantly acted head over heels for her, who fought by her side, and who was always there to fight for her at her beck and call. If Chat Noir hadn’t cleared his throat and interrupted her thoughts, she probably would have asked.

 

“Um, my lady, I think I should be getting you home now.”

 

Marinette blinked once and laughed lightly. “It’s all right, kitty. I can get myself home alright.”    
She had only fainted after all, which she found so cliche. Once she transformed, she’d be able to get home in no time. “ I’ll see you next time duty calls, okay?”

 

She spotted a latch on one of the windows and flipped it up, pushing open the glass pane and feeling the evening air. She turned to Chat Noir to give him a tender smile, and jumped out of the window, shouting, “Tikki, transforme moi!”

 

He had tried to tell her his identity before. Was it because he trusted her, or because he just had a big mouth? She wouldn’t be surprised. Someone with a permanent shit-eating grin plastered on their face is bound to talk shit about others. But she just couldn’t shake the feeling that it was because of something more. So now Marinette wanted to know; who is the person behind the facade called Chat Noir?

 

A flicker of a post passed through the corner of her eye, and she looked down to see that she was only seconds away from hitting the pavement. 

  
“Ah, shit!” She whispered under her breath, and as she whipped out her yo-yo, Ladybug zipped away across Paris, dreading what was to come from her parents as she came home so late. But first, she needed a game plan on finding out on who Chat really was before she went insane.


End file.
